


Day in the night

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 即是收养人又是医生的阿不思与他的自闭症养子的故事NC17/ggAD/ooc/有捆绑play/病娇向的盖哥（雷者慎点）字数2500+





	Day in the night

你是我珍美的、仅独自享有，不容别人染指的东西。

阿不思蹲坐在地铁站的门口，他感觉自己胃部像是被无数钢筋搅动一般的疼痛，他的头顶已经冒出冷汗，面目是肉眼可见的苍白。他不用照镜子都知道自己这副样子一定狼狈的很——他在疼痛之余还能戏谑的想，这一定像极了发病的盖勒特。  
说起盖勒特，他觉得自己没有那么难受了，他尝试着站起来继续前进，但熙熙攘攘的人群擦过他并伴随着嘈杂的声音涌入他的耳朵时，他的眼前竟然开始模糊起来。  
“砰。”  
他感觉自己倒下了。  
*  
阿不思苏醒过来的时候，天色已经渐渐变暗了，他能听见沙沙的雨声在窗外落下。他睁开眼睛，但还看不太清屋内的景象。他想他一定昏睡了许久。他挣扎着的坐起来，意识到自己身上已经换上了柔软的睡衣，光裸着脚，被子上是他熟悉的柠檬喷雾香味儿。  
他在家里。这份认知让他内心稍安，不过是谁送他回来的呢？他偏了偏头，看到沙发上躺着个人。盖勒特。他默念了他的名字，露出了一个柔和的笑容。他走下床去。男孩儿修长的身子明显只能蜷缩在那。双手交叠，呼吸很平缓，但是眉头却紧蹙——明显缺乏安全感的体现。  
他叹了口气，转身要去拿被子为他盖上。回头的一瞬间，他的手却被牢牢抓住，他心一跳，对上了那双灼热的双眸。  
“你醒了。”阿不思想要蹲下来，与少年平视。但还等不及他做出动作，便被男孩搂抱在怀里。呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈上，带着些许痒意。他太熟悉那眼神代表的东西了，“盖尔……”他双手捧上盖勒特的脸颊，送上了自己湿热的亲吻。  
接下来便是盖勒特的主导了。他的唇马上被啃咬的红润非常。舌尖顶进去，唾液相交，盖勒特甚至还调皮的嘬了一下。阿不思嗔怪的看了他一眼，却换来男孩的轻笑。  
阿不思的睡衣被扒开了，温暖的身体诱使盖勒特不断种下吻痕，像条缺水的鱼终于找到了自己的海洋。阿不思被亲的模模糊糊，还把盖勒特的头压到自己胸前，嘴巴舔过那不似女人饱满的乳尖，他像是得到了巨大的快感，开始呜咽起来。  
睡裤接下来也失守了，或者说干脆都没有防御过。两人的性器都抬了头，盖勒特的内裤鼓囊的简直不敢让人直视。肉感的大腿根被分开，盖勒特第一次都喜欢用这种压制住他的姿势，粗胀的阴茎顶到穴口处，阿不思抓住沙发罩，重重喘息着，他做好了被进入的准备。盖勒特深沉地看了他一眼，好像电流窜过身体，然后直捣黄龙。  
阴茎戳刺着柔嫩的内壁，简单抽送了几下之后，盖勒特便cao的又深又狠，像一只饿极了的狼吞咽着他的专属猎物。阿不思的体内一阵阵高频痉挛，二人今天都十分有感觉。阿不思抱着盖勒特的头，能体会到他内心的急切与狂躁。——许是今天的昏倒吓坏他了。  
高潮来临的那一刻，盖勒特直接射进了那已经被捅的烂熟的后穴。阿不思仰着头，像是失去了意识般。等待那精液一股股进去之后，盖勒特还抱着他，磨磨蹭蹭地靠在他身上亲吻嘴唇、下巴、耳廓。  
“阿尔……”至此，盖勒特才发出第一个音节。他拿出手机，那上面是一通陌生电话，正是他昏倒时打来的。而通讯录里只有他一人。  
“别丢下我一个人，好吗。”  
*  
雨还在下，盖勒特已经睡着了。他把整个头埋在被子里，阿不思聆听着他平缓的呼吸，在安静的房子里回想起他们相识的经历。  
阿不思是个gay。这从他刚刚萌发性意识的时候他就知道了，他也知道自己这个情况是不会有小孩了。所以当他步入社会开始工作时，便打好主意要自己领养一个。  
女孩男孩他觉得都无所谓。但遇见盖勒特是个意外。  
阿不思是个医生，主修精神科。那天他的同事麦格领来一个金发男孩，也就十三四岁的样子。阿不思紧紧握着病历单，皱起眉头——父母离世，从小在福利院长大，因为在福利院曾受到无良院长的霸凌，这个叫盖勒特的少年在五年前便开始少言寡语，后来慢慢表现为交流障碍，甚至还发生过自残举动。直到前三个月福利院内幕被扒，他才被警方领出来。  
或许是缘分吧。阿不思不知道该怎么形容，对旁人都置之不理的盖勒特在医院办公室里看到阿不思拿着画笔在油画布上比比划划时，竟盯着看了一个下午。那天阳光镀到二人身上，仿佛神袛一般的圣洁。当阿不思站起来时，那双干净的灰绿色眼睛终于不似初见般那样充满防备。  
“盖尔。”他尝试着去握住男孩的手，心里似乎有一片柔软的土地被占领。  
一周后他将男孩带回了家，暂时收养了他。  
*  
盖勒特飞速般的长大了。那个当时领来时还瘦瘦小小的少年，在几年的时光里开始长高、成熟。因为阿不思的存在，盖勒特的病情稳定了很多，伤害自己的行为逐渐减少。这也令阿不思收养他的时间无休止地延续了下去。  
他们第一次的时候也是个雨天。那天傍晚他的同事撺掇着医院里一群人去聚餐，最后是他的一个男同学开车送他回去的，与那个男同学热络地聊了一会他才上楼。现在想起那个时候，阿不思有点感慨。谁知道那晚的举动直接导致了他与盖勒特有了突破实质性的进展。  
他是被手腕间的疼痛感弄醒的。他睁开眼睛，发现自己的手被麻绳固定在床上，他一下子清醒了过来，随之而来的是惊慌失措。他试图挣扎时，却发现自己的养子正在角落里看着他。  
他突然身体一阵哆嗦，预知到了一丝危险的来临。  
“盖尔？”他试探地叫了一声，得不到任何回应。他的第一反应是盖勒特发病了——但他同时又狠狠的否认了，这不应该，盖勒特最近精神状态应该很好才对。  
“盖尔，先放开我好吗？”他让自己的语气缓了些。  
盖勒特终于站了起来，他的大手擦过阿不思的双膝，然后慢慢移向胸膛，那眼神变得阴翳且有侵略性。阿不思突然意识到了，他的养子对他存在着不轨的心思。  
确确实实。被进入的那一刻他很痛，因为被绑着的缘故，他的手只能艰难抬起，整个人除了下身用不上任何力。他有点想笑，自己竟然也有这么一天。盖勒特没带套，他也不懂。第一次二人都很快，盖勒特只顾发泄，他没经验，只是单纯地横冲直撞。没插多久二人都射了。阿不思不敢相信——他和他的养子做爱了，一个小他十岁的男孩儿。强烈的背德感使他不敢直视自己，最重要的是他竟没有产生任何生理和心理上的不适。他甚至还允许了盖勒特第二次的挺进。  
或许我也得病了，阿不思想。  
*  
这种事情有了第一次，那么第二次第三次也随之而来。后来阿不思才搞明白那天性事的起因——他的养子在提前醒过来面对漆黑的屋子和他的消失而慌乱不已；再加上尝试下楼的他却看到窗外面阿不思和另外一个陌生男人撑伞走在一起。  
这使他的小宇宙直接产生了爆炸。  
实则盖勒特对他的养父已经肖想许久。从小时候的依赖到长大之后变成的欲念。他也不再满足与“父子”间平常的亲昵，而是要把他们转换为真正的“接触”。所以作为病人的盖勒特不会什么诱哄也不会什么谋略，他只会用最原始最直接的方式宣告自己的主权。  
但他做到了。甚至他的阿不思只是装模作样的责怪了他几句——至少盖勒特是那样认为的。  
麦格曾说盖勒特和阿不思之间有着不一样的牵引力。这是她在其他自闭症患者上看不到的。  
盖勒特的牵引者是“一个人”，独一无二的人。  
阿不思想，如果有一天自己遇到了危险，大概第一个冲上去的会是盖勒特吧；用他那无知又无畏的拳头对抗整个世界。  
如果是阿不福思在又要说他天真了。阿不思自嘲地摇了摇头，当年向全家出柜都没有那么大的勇气，谁知道他是怎么坚持下来与一个自闭患者相处三年的呢。  
*  
“一个煎蛋，一杯牛奶。”阿不思站在厨房门口，手里拿着铲锅，“还想要点什么？”  
盖勒特坐在椅子上，今天是他要走出去上交流班的第一天。阿不思虽然有许多担心的地方，但人生总要有踏出的那一步。  
“你愿意为我尝试吗？盖勒特。”他看着男孩，“慢慢来，我们的时间还很长呢。”  
这或许是世上最动人的情话了。盖勒特环住他的腰肢，那里曾经因为照顾他而消瘦不少。他嘶哑的嗓音开口问道，“你后悔吗。”  
“从不。”一声叹息之后，阿不思闭上了眼睛。  
“我爱你，阿尔。”盖勒特平时磕磕绊绊的话语此时变得那么清晰坚定。那一刻，阿不思感觉自己的血液与心脏生动的勃发着。  
他相信盖勒特亦然。  
                                           END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题的意思是黑夜里的白昼。  
> “遇见你，所有黑夜都变为白天。”  
> 唉，希望平行时空里的盖哥和阿邓一直幸福下去吧。（and盖哥灰绿眼睛是我自己的改动，我觉得也很迷人啊……）  
> 喜欢请点赞推荐呐。


End file.
